Kissing Knights
by spitfirelady
Summary: When a debate arises amongst the Knights over who is the best kisser, Merlin is picked to be the judge. Warning: Lots of hot men kissing!


**Kissing Knights**

"That's another wineskin down," Gwaine announced, slurring his words slightly as he tossed the empty bag aside and reached for another.

"You're drinking _twice_ as fast as the rest of us," Elyan accused him.

"Well, it _is_ my birthday, after all," Gwaine grinned.

Merlin watched the knights from across the fire; Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival and Mordred. As they quickly got drunker their voices got louder and filthier, except Mordred who seemed to get quieter as he drank. Merlin was drinking too, but much slower than the knights. He was only just starting to feel any effect.

He cast a sideward glance at Arthur who sat slightly away from the others. Merlin read an amused expression on the king's face as he watched his men swearing and telling dirty jokes, however, Arthur didn't join in on the conversation or the drinking. Arthur was King; it must be a heavy burden sometimes and Merlin didn't envy the responsibility and sense of duty a king was expected to possess.

The seven men had rode out into the woods to investigate a group of brigands who had, in fact, turned out to be travelling theatre actors. Knowing he would be travelling over his birthday and would therefore miss a piss-up in his honour, Gwaine had made sure he'd brought wine enough for everyone, and then some. Once night had settled and the fire had been built, the drinking had started immediately.

"One of the sexiest barmaids I've ever kissed and hell... I've kissed a few," Gwaine was explaining of his most recent kiss a couple of weeks ago. "Dark skin, cute little birthmark on her chin, voluptuous lips... lips made for sucking cock." The men roared with approval. "She said I was the best kiss she'd ever had," he continued boastfully.

"Hang on, dark skin, birthmark... Shit!" Percival sighed. The other men looked at Percival questioningly. "I kissed her too and she said _I_ was the best kiss she'd ever had," he explained and Gwaine groaned.

"Was this two weeks ago, at the St Valentine's Day celebration?" Elyan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gwaine and Percival asked in unison.

"Bugger! Same thing, kissed her and she told me the same," he replied shaking his head.

The three men then looked to Leon who looked down guiltily. "Fraid so, boys," Leon smirked.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. Arthur, clearly amused, rolled his eyes to Merlin about his men. Merlin chuckled lightly.

When Merlin glanced back at the knights their gazes were all fixed on Mordred. Mordred shook his head a small smile of embarrassment on his lips. "I didn't even talk to her," he explained. The knights responded teasingly calling Mordred innocent and pure causing his cheeks to flush pink.

"Obviously, I'd be the best kisser amongst us," Gwaine stated. "I'm sure I've had the most experience."

"Just because you're a man-whore, doesn't make you the best kisser," Percival objected.

"Well, come over here Percy, let me prove it to you," Gwaine offered as he turned on the charm.

"Urgggh! I'm not kissing _you_," Percival responded as he scrunched up his eyes and tried not to grin.

Gwaine raised his eyebrows.

"I'll kiss Merlin," Percival suggested turning his attention to Merlin and flashing him a flirtatious smile. Merlin smiled back casually at the attractive knight. He certainly had no arguments.

"Sounds good to me," Gwaine agreed. "A kissing competition. We all kiss Merlin and he decides which one of us is the best kisser." Percival, Elyan and Leon nodded along approvingly. Merlin couldn't help but feel excited.

"You in?" Gwaine asked turning to Mordred.

Mordred's eyes darted over to meet Merlin's. The young knight and Merlin had a lot of history and currently a lot of unresolved tension. Merlin didn't trust him at all. To do something as intimate as kissing would definitely be bizarre, to say the least. He stared at Mordred with the slightest of smiles but let his eyes warn him _not_ to accept. Mordred stared back dangerously.

"I'm in," Mordred agreed and he continued to stare at Merlin, a wicked little grin on his lips and a challenging expression in his eyes. Merlin had to look away.

The other knights cheered and Percival gave Mordred a spirited slap on his back.

"Hang on, hang on," Arthur said piping up for the first time in almost half an hour. "Maybe Merlin doesn't _want_ to kiss you louts."

"Nonsense! You don't mind, do you, Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin looked to Arthur and shrugged. "Might be fun," he smiled.

Arthur shook his head and chuckled. "Fine, go ahead."

"I'll go first," Gwaine declared.

"Why do you get to go first?" Leon questioned.

"For fuck's sake, how many _times_ must I tell you lot. Because it's my birthday," Gwaine explained as he got to his feet and kneeled down before Merlin.

Gwaine's expression was full of flirtation and lust, his voice deep and sexy as he turned it on for Merlin. "Are you ready for the most delicious and sinful kiss of your entire life, Merlin?"

Merlin stared at Gwaine's lips in anticipation. Gwaine held Merlin's shoulders and moved in to meet his lips. The kiss was immediately sexual. Merlin felt Gwaine's tongue, teasing and twisting effortlessly in his mouth. He didn't kiss back too much, the objective was to judge the knight's kissing prowess, not to show off his own.

The kiss became more intimate with every movement of Gwaine's lips as the other men cheered the two on. Merlin's cock reacted to Gwaine's skilful technique as he tilted his head right, then left, then right again at just the right pace. Gwaine's lips left Merlin's with a little tug on his bottom lip and Gwaine waited until Merlin made eye contact.

"What did you think, gorgeous?" he asked, the flirtation obviously an added part of his kissing talents and intended to increase the pleasure, which worked a charm.

Merlin felt his hard-on straining against his breeches. Instead of responding with words he cleared his throat and adjusted his sitting position. Merlin performed the action in an overdone, comical sort of way that could lead one to think he was joking. The knights laughed and clapped and Gwaine stood up and ruffled Merlin's hair before returning to sit down.

"Who's next?" Leon asked. As the knight's figured out who was next Merlin risked a glance at Arthur. His expression was interested as he quietly watched the scene playing out before him. Arthur's eyes flitted over to meet Merlin's and he raised his eyebrows ever so slightly, turning away before Merlin could give any expression in return.

The knights had decided that Percival would go next. He knelt before Merlin, his eyes twinkling as he took in Merlin's face. Merlin mirrored his expression, taking in the man's tantalising and full lips, his masculine face stubble and his captivating eyes.

All of a sudden Percival's lips were on Merlin's and his huge hands were gripping his face. The kiss was devastating, hungry, passionate, and Merlin felt heat rushing through his body as Percival devoured him. Merlin didn't think he'd ever been kissed as deeply as he was being kissed now. Percival pulled away and left Merlin breathing heavily as he returned to where he'd been sat.

"Well?" Gwaine asked.

Again, Merlin spoke no words. Instead he removed his neckerchief, followed by his jacket. Even though Percival had literally left him burning up, Merlin performed jocularly and exaggeratingly to save himself embarrassment. The knights howled with laughter and appreciation as they watched him ham it up.

Next was Elyan. Kneeling before him, Merlin thought he could see a hint of shyness in Elyan's eyes. He gave him an easy smile and Elyan leaned in holding Merlin's hands. He began to nibble on Merlin's bottom lip, ever so gently. His mouth then covered Merlin's, the kiss soft but soon building to something more heated, before he slightly pulled his lips away, teasingly.

Merlin had to restrain himself from going after Elyan's lips with his own, and then Elyan was kissing him again, and it was so soft and slow that it was like torture for Merlin who found himself wanting more. Elyan's lips parted from his and Merlin's eyes remained closed, caught up in the moment. He broke out of his preoccupation when he heard the knights clapping and whooping, opening his eyes and laughing self-consciously. Elyan was walking back to his log.

Merlin took a sip of his wine. It was sweet and tasted like every man he'd kissed so far. He turned to Arthur and smiled when he found Arthur's inquisitive eyes on him. Merlin received a hint of a smile in return. Merlin's gaze lingered and he allowed his own expression to become flirty. Arthur looked away briefly before his gaze returned, his lips parted slightly, then a brief smile before turning away again.

Leon walked towards Merlin. "A good kiss is all about hand placement," he proclaimed.

"This is a kissing competition. You aren't allowed to grab Merlin's bed snake," Gwaine called and the other men cracked up, doubling over with laughter.

"I'm not talking about his _old_ fellow," Leon retorted. He knelt before Merlin and assured him, "I'm not going to grab your cock."

Merlin laughed. It was funny despite his embarrassment. Leon put a hand behind his neck as his expression became playful and suggestive. He then pulled Merlin into a kiss, his tongue taking its sweet time to explore Merlin's mouth as he held his neck and ran the other hand through his hair, giving a gentle tug.

The hand on Merlin's neck ran down to his shoulder where Leon massaged him sensually. His other hand found Merlin's collarbone, and he reached slightly into Merlin's shirt. Merlin let out an audible breath into Leon's mouth as his own hand shot instinctively into Leon's hair. When Leon pulled away Merlin realised he was gripping Leon's hair with one hand and his well-built thigh with the other. The guys whistled and hooted as Merlin reluctantly let go and Leon returned to sit down.

Merlin took a deep breath as Mordred knelt before him. The animosity between them was almost palpable and Merlin was sort of surprised that none of the others picked up on it.

'_Merlin, are you sure you're all right with this?_' Mordred asked Merlin in his mind, with his telepathy.

Merlin stared at his lush lips, which were- (How did Gwaine phrase it when describing the barmaid?) -lips made for sucking cock. Merlin was angry at himself for desiring Mordred the way he did and instead of answering him telepathically he asked out loud, "What are you waiting for?" It was an attempt to embarrass him and it worked. The knights laughed.

"Come on Mister Virtuosity," Gwaine chortled.

"Stick your tongue in, Saint Mordred," Elyan howled and boisterous laughter followed from the others.

Merlin watched Mordred's embarrassed expression turn angry as he pressed his lips to Merlin's and kissed him forcefully. The knights cheered them along and Merlin felt Mordred's hand slip slightly under his tunic, caressing his hip as his other hand held his neck, assisting Mordred with complete control of the kiss.

Though there was a slight trace of apprehension in his kiss it was also surprisingly rough. Mordred let Merlin's lips slide through his teeth and Merlin growled lightly as his own tongue involuntarily slipped into Mordred's mouth, fighting to take control. Merlin breathed heavily and mentally reminded himself not to kiss back, removing his tongue as Mordred broke from the kiss.

"Get in there, Mordred," Percival shouted and Mordred had obviously earned their respect as the men clapped their hands with approval.

Mordred and Merlin briefly locked eyes. Mordred looked a little smug and self-satisfied and Merlin glanced down in surrender before Mordred headed back to where he was sat.

As the knights were caught up in themselves, Merlin's eyes found Arthur's and they held eye contact. Merlin gave a sly, small smile keeping his lips closed. Arthur smiled softly and bit his bottom lip before looking away.

Gwaine must have noticed because he started on Arthur. "Your turn, Arthur." The other men's voices became excitable as they dared Arthur to kiss Merlin. Merlin held his breath for a moment. God, he wanted to kiss Arthur.

"I am _not_ kissing Merlin!" Arthur protested.

"Why not? Afraid you won't match up to us?" Gwaine taunted.

Arthur looked a slight bit embarrassed. "I'm a married man, remember?" he tried.

"Surely Gwen wouldn't deny you one teeny-weeny kiss with Merlin," Percival said.

"Not going to happen. No way," Arthur said. He shook his head humorously but Merlin could tell he was starting to crumble and his heartbeat raced at the possibility.

"I know my sister and she would say you were making excuses," Elyan announced. "She'd tell you to quit trying to get out of this and _pucker_ up," he added, and the knights backed him up.

Arthur glanced at Merlin and he could see the contemplation running over Arthur's features. Merlin knew Arthur better than any of the knights knew him. He knew that if he himself provoked him in just the right way, Arthur would cave.

"Afraid you'll like it too much?" he challenged and held Arthur's eye.

Arthur gave Merlin 'those eyes' that even after ten years of knowing him Merlin couldn't figure out if the look was one of anger or desire. Perhaps a combination of both.

"Fine," he answered petulantly and stood up.

Merlin watched Arthur striding toward him and opened his mouth to utter a sarcastic quip about Arthur's anger actually being repressed passion. Before he could get a word out Arthur jumped in, "Keep your mouth shut, Merlin," he warned. Then he crouched before him and his eyes became mischievous. "At least until you kiss me," he added.

Merlin's insides were doing somersaults and cartwheels. His heart was racing and his cock was throbbing. He knew he must look totally and utterly head over heels but he didn't care, _Arthur_ was about to kiss him.

Arthur didn't rush into the kiss. He positioned his left hand casually on Merlin's shoulder and his eyes explored Merlin's face and rested on his lips. He moved in slowly and opened his mouth against Merlin's, gently sweeping his tongue over Merlin's tongue. Merlin breathed into Arthur's mouth. He could _not_ believe this was happening.

Arthur's right hand came up to gently caress Merlin's neck just below his left ear, and the kiss deepened, though the brilliantly, torturous, slow pace continued. He didn't even try _not to _kiss him back; he wasn't going to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity. He'd fantasised about it for years, never as something that could actually happen, yet it was _happening!_

The sound of the knights' cheers was like a background hum. All of Merlin's focus was on Arthur and the way he was making Merlin feel. He stroked Arthur's cheek with one hand and he daringly ran his hand up his thigh with the other. Their pace got faster and both of Arthur's hands now held his face. The kiss became urgent, hot and wet and the two men breathed loudly as Merlin gripped the back of Arthur's neck. It was all too much, yet not enough.

Arthur's pace eventually slowed right down until Merlin could feel only a feather light pressure from Arthur's lips, though his breath was still hot and heavy, just like Merlin's own breath. Then Arthur's lips were gone and when he opened his eyes and met Arthur's, he was giving Merlin a knowing look, like the two of them shared a secret from the rest of the world.

"Wow, that was... sensational," Merlin breathed. It was the ultimate kiss. Absolutely exceptional.

Arthur shifted onto the log next to Merlin throwing a quick sheepish glance at him_. He's hard_, Merlin thought with delight. Merlin and Arthur looked toward the knights, who applauded and laughed, all looking slightly embarrassed as if they'd intruded on a private moment.

"Fantastic," Leon chuckled.

"Not fair, you kissed him back," Mordred pointed out and Merlin felt so giddy that he smiled back charmingly at Mordred.

"You're quiet, Arthur," Percival pointed out.

Arthur was leaning forward, his elbow resting on his knee, his chin resting in his hand.

"Mmmm," was all Arthur gave in response and everyone laughed including Merlin.

"So, who's the best kisser, Merlin?" Gwaine asked. "And Arthur isn't included."

Arthur shrugged innocently.

"I wasn't going to say Arthur, actually," Merlin said.

"No?" Elyan asked.

"Who then?" Gwaine questioned.

The truth was Merlin had enjoyed every kiss for different reasons. He couldn't possibly pick a favourite, apart from Arthur of course.

"The best kisser here is..." Merlin paused, building the anticipation. "Me," he smiled.

There were groans and laughs all around and Merlin laughed along too. He looked to Arthur.

"I'm not going to argue with that," Arthur said. "That was one of the best kisses... I've ever had."

Merlin gave him a big smile and Arthur chuckled. The knights moaned and groaned some more.

"Get a room," Gwaine called out and the others laughed.

When the knights were back in conversation Arthur bumped his shoulder against Merlin's.

"Bad boy," Arthur murmured quietly, his eyes flirting with Merlin's.

"I am what I am," Merlin responded and as he looked into Arthur's eyes at that moment he saw everything he'd always wanted to see looking back. Sensational!

**The End**


End file.
